Marriages Across The Years
by Princess Ce'Nedra
Summary: Ce'Nedra and her companions travel across time to witness the most important moment in one's life. Guess What? Read to fine out! Please review!


The Writer speaks: What happened to our beloved characters at the altar?  
  
Since the series missed out on some of the EVENTS in our characters' life, I therefore took it upon myself to fill in the 'blanks'. For the characters whose marriages are actually revealed in the series, well I might write alternate 'weddings', in order to suit my own purposes. Happy Reading!  
  
Author's Disclaimers: The characters do not belong to me. They belong to David Eddings because he created them. BUT THE PLOT IS SOLELY MINE! (With some help from the esteemed Mr Charles Dickens too!) Still, please have fun reading okay?  
  
Marriages Across the Years - Prologue  
  
By Princess Ce'Nedra  
  
Venus, the epitome of beauty and love sighed as she paced to and fro in her house at Mount Olympus. Her husband, Mars the god of war had went gallivanting off to watch yet another conflict between the Austurian and the Mimbrate Arends. Her only son, Cupid was off on one of his numerous missions to pair up deserving people who is destined to be in love. She, being the only one with nothing on was left alone in the desolate house with nothing to occupy herself with. The petite Roman goddess of love and beauty sat down heavily in front of her dressing table, staring at her reflection in the mirror, thinking. Suddenly an idea dawned on her and Venus grinned happily, rubbing her hands in glee.  
  
Ce'Nedra, Queen of Riva, Imperial Princess of Tolnedra was one angry woman. She sat down, huffing and muttering angrily.  
  
"How dare he undermine my authority in front of all the courtiers and nobles? Doesn't he have any respect for me as his wife?" The tiny queen fumed angrily.  
  
Suddenly a gentle voice interrupted the flow of her thoughts. In the midst of her fury, Ce'Nedra did not notice that there was anyone else, besides her, present in the royal chamber. She spun around and saw two women standing behind her.  
  
The first woman looked quite young, with shoulder length hair. She was rather short and ordinary looking, with big bright eyes. However, Ce'Nedra thought that the woman's fashion sense was rather weird for she was dressed in what appeared to be worn by the males.  
  
The second woman was totally ravishing; so flawless was her complexion that it took the tiny queen's breath away. She had almond shaped eyes and tiny, nimble fingers and was dressed in a tight fitting gown that shows off her attractive physical features. Ce'Nedra eyes turned big in shock as she recognised who the second woman was. It couldn't be...  
  
"Yes, darling, I am indeed the goddess of beauty and love, Venus. And she is The Writer." The Roman goddess introduced, gesturing to the woman standing beside her.  
  
"Our visit here was for a purpose." The Writer said, "Venus and I thought it highly beneficial if we bring you on a tour across time."  
  
"What is it about?" Ce'Nedra asked curiously. Turning suddenly defensive, she said, "Besides I need to be with Geran. And what if others in the Citadel notice me missing?"  
  
"Well, your Majesty, you don't have to worry about those. You will know what will happen later and I promise you that it's something nice. Regarding your other worries, well we will return you to the exact moment when you left, so you won't be missed." Venus said, a hint of mischief in her tone of voice.  
  
"Okay" Ce'Nedra agreed. And with that, the three women linked their hands together and disappear in a puff of purple smoke.  
  
To be Continued...  
  
The Writer speaks: What do you guys think of the story introduction? Frankly speaking, I think it's a good start. I'm planning the next chapter. But it won't be up soon because I'm so busy with my school work . * Sigh! I know I'm also disappointed! But it can't be helped! * And please don't yell at me if the story's not to your satisfaction. Okay?  
  
The Belgariad and the Mallorean are one of my favourite series. As you can see from my username, Ce'Nedra is my favourite character because I think that beneath her spoilt girl exterior, she is actually a loving, determined woman who is able to get what she wants.  
  
My second favourite character is Belgarath (The Wolf who Loves Fun) and my third favourite character is Polgara The Soceress (The Witty and Clever One).  
  
Belgarath knows when to have fun and when to be serious.(And I love that!) But Polgara is the character that really earns my respect (besides Ce'Nedra) with her witty, sarcastic and maternal ways. So there! She is such a sentimental person and I admire her a lot. As all of you can clearly see, Princess Ce'Nedra is my favourite character. If you have taken a look at my profile, you will know why. She is so cute! *Clasps hands together in admiration and squeals! *  
  
Lastly, please review. This will help me to know how I'm doing. Thanks Guys and Gals! 


End file.
